The Legendary Trials: Mew
by Mr. The Monk
Summary: "Those who chase power shall have it. But those who fail...shall pay a terrible price..."
1. Prologue

The Legendary trials.

Prologue:

_To maintain peace…to preserve tradition…to be a hero in the eyes of my people…that is my job. I must rule from the heavens, detached from the evil that walks the Pokémon world. I am Arceus. Some say that I am the god of all Pokémon, that I created the Sinnoh region and from myself spawned Dialga, Palkia, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. While this is true, I feel it is not enough. In order to prevent complete dominance on my part, I must have a staff of my own. A staff of legendary Pokémon, that of which I deem fit to keep an eye the Pokémon world. Yes…those who wish to test their abilities and become a legendary Pokémon…shall become just that. Those who pass the trials shall have great power and everlasting life. But I don't have time to sort through thousands of Pokémon who wish to become legendary. So, I shall include death whoever fails my tests. Only the brave stare the possibility of death in the face, and the brave is just what I need. Yes…yes…Dialga! Palkia!_

The two Pokémon appeared in front of Arceus, while kneeling. They knew that respect was mandatory for this powerful life form.

"_Yes? What is it that you needed?" they spoke in unison. Their voices were growl-like and had a hint of menace in them._

"_I need you to tell all the Pokémon of the world of this announcement:_

_There shall be a chance for everyone to become a great and powerful legendary Pokémon, shall they think if fit enough. However there is a great penalty for failure…death. So those who wish to chance their lives to become a legendary Pokémon, talk to Dialga or Palkia. They shall take you to me. There, your tests will begin. _

_-An announcement from Arceus."_

"_Right away sir!" Dialga exclaimed proudly._

"_We won't fail you!" Palkia hooted happily._

And with that, the Pokémon of Space and Time vanished.

_Arceus grinned. "I bet they're happy. Finally, they'll have some Pokémon to relate to besides the legendaries of the lake."_

Two months later…

"_No one!" Arceus shouted about furiously. "No one even considered the position! How many cowards in MY world are there, to rather live mediocre lives than that of the legendary status!?"_

_The god of Pokémon stopped shouting and murmured, "I know I'm supposed to be the one who controls everything, but every great being had supporters…or at least followers. I just want to do the same…no matter. If the Pokémon world doesn't want to be legendary, I will not force them to…………"_

**FLASH!**

"_Huh?"_

Arceus turned around and laid its eyes on a little pink…Pokémon? Even he wasn't sure…it had a tail…and it was pink…

"_Dialga…what is this? What have you brought to me?" Arceus demanded._

"_A 'want-to-be' legendary, sir. Its name is Alexis and it's a Pokémon." Dialga explained._

Arceus studied this contestant. It was small, looked fragile, and looked extremely cute.

"_Yeah…" Arceus whispered sarcastically "This is __**definitely **__what I need as a legendary Pokémon. I bet it won't even make it through the first trial. However, it is wrong to judge a book by its cover…"_

Arceus watched Alexis jump around excitedly and babble nonsense.

"…_no matter how hard it is not to…"_

Arceus approached the little pink Pokémon. He wondered if he should just kill it now.

"_So you want to be a legendary Pokémon, eh?"_

_Alexis stopped bouncing. "Yes sir! It'll be so much fun!"_

_Arceus winced and tried to explain. "You know, it's a lot of hard work and it takes maturity, commitment, and responsibility to handle. Not to mention the price you have to pay if you fail."_

"_Oh, that's okay!" it said proudly. "I'm not afraid of death. In fact, I eat it for breakfast!"_

Alexis jumped on Arceus's leg and started chewing on it, pretending that it was death. Arceus merely sighed and glanced over at Dialga.

"_It was the only one who did it, sir." The time Pokémon explained apologetically. "No one else at the time did it."_

"_When life gives you lemons…" Arceus thought. "…make lemonade. I'll just have to work with what I have."_

Arceus returned to Alexis, who was eagerly waiting for instructions. Maybe he could scare it off.

"_ALEXIS!" Arceus proclaimed with fake all-mightiness. "IF YOU WISH TO BECOME ONE OF US, YOU MUST LEAVE YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!"_

"_That's okay." Alexis shrugged. "I never see them anyway."_

"_THEN YOU MUST…umm…DO DAILY CHORES, SUCH AS CLEAN THE HEAVENLY TOILETS!"_

"_Sure, no problem." _

"_*sigh* okay, time to get serious." Arceus decided._

"_Alexis…your first trial will begin tomorrow. There are three trials you must pass in order to gain legendary status. Should you fail any one of them, I will personally kill you. Also, so no one ever knows you, your name shall be changed to Mew. You must use whatever abilities you possess to have a chance of passing my trials. Each one will be different and will challenge one area of you. Each test usually gets harder, as the third trial is always the hardest. You may stay in my heavenly quarters to sleep, eat from the heavenly kitchen, and roam in the heavenly garden when you're not on trial. You may talk to whatever legendary you wish, as long as you have my consent. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir!" Alexis replied seriously. _

"_Good…now, good night…you'll need your rest."_

Dialga and Arceus vanished, leaving Mew by itself.

"_Umm…" it wondered. "……………………Where is my room?"_


	2. A legendary prank

"_I'm hungry…" _

Mew walked around, trying desperately to find some food. It was pitch black in the middle of the night and Mew hadn't eaten in days. It was a wonder that Mew even could still walk during the day, but felt like passing out during the night. Mew would've gladly gone to sleep, but it couldn't find the heavenly bedroom anywhere. It just walked down an endless hallway of foodless despair…

"_AH! Finally!"_

Mew silently cried in joy at the sight of the food that lay directly in front of the Pokémon. Luscious ripe fruit, soft wheat bread and more were perched ever so precariously on a mountain of food, which was balanced on a small stool. The colossus of food did not waver; it sat nice and still, seemingly calling out…**eat me…eat me…**Mew was more that tempted than it had been in its entire life!

"_Wait!" thought Mew to itself. "This could be a trial. Temptation is most certainly a challenge, but I can resist…then again…Arceus said the trials were during the day, not at night. Plus, I think Arceus said something about lemonade. Maybe he has some! He'd want me to have some! Yeah…"_

Mew very cautiously plucked off a Sitrus berry, held its breath, and waited. The pile of food did not waver still, so Mew pushed its luck and picked off an Oran berry next. Still no response.

"_That's enough!" Mew told itself before reaching for a Cheri berry. "Do not be greedy! However, one more couldn't hurt…"_

Mew picked off the berry and hesitated. The tower of food began to tip back and forth exceedingly slightly, causing Mew to hatch a mischievous idea.

"_What's wrong with a joke now and then?" thought Mew. "It'll be a laugh, to lighten things up between my master/executioner/tester."_

After Mew fixed up the mountain of food, it giggled and tip toed out of the kitchen. It may have not been able to find the bedroom, but the floor would suffice for one night.

"_Plus it'll be payback for having me sleep on this floor…"_

_------_

Arceus sat tranquil in his heavenly quarters. He did not sleep, he could never sleep. After all, how could you sleep when you had to keep up with the demands of your people? Water, land, fights, dividing of land, boundaries, and overall maintenance of peace? Not to mention think of a trial for the pink one, who Arceus had bet on all cylinders that it'll have an early grave. No matter, for Arceus knew a worthy one will soon come forth, and reign as legendary beside Dialga, Palkia, and even Arceus himself. Patience…is a virtue.

"_Hmm…Patience, perhaps? Would it be a fine trial?"_

Arceus looked outside, to the Sinnoh region he had created. It was the peak of dawn, early to his people, yet late to Arceus. He thought of it as late night, rather than early morning.

"_How beautiful, the Pokémon world has to show, Elegance at its finest, spreading peaks of joy to…"_

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"_*Sigh* what could it be now?"_

Arceus, using his psychokinetic abilities, opened his fine diamond doors to have Palkia come into view. It looked tired and rather beaten up.

"_Good morning sir…" it growled jadedly. _

"_Status report." Arceus ordered, especially business- like._

"_There was another war between the grass and water types, sir." It explained. "I temporarily settled it sir, as you could probably tell. There's more water shortage down in Orre, the heavenly toilets are backed up again, and Dialga kicked a Pikachu for fun."_

"_Disregarding the last two." said Arceus. "What about the humans?"_

"_They are trying to track us down." Growled Palkia obviously irritated. "But to no avail. Their technology is yet too primitive to find us."_

"_Good…good." Arceus whispered to himself._

"_By the way, sir…what trial awaits Alexisis…I mean, Mew?"_

"_Umm…honestly, Palkia…we'll discuss it on the way to breakfast."_

Arceus stood on its legs and walked pass the water dragon of space, signaling it to follow. They both were completely silent, until Arceus said…

"_Well…quite frankly, I can't think of a good one." _

"_Not such a good answer for the pink one, don't you think?" said Palkia humorously._

"_I know, but…finding the right combination of not too easy, yet not too hard is well…hard!" Arceus complained._

"_To be honest sir, I don't think it'll even pass whatever test you throw at it."_

"_Maybe……it DOES look rather weak." stated Arceus._

"_Frail-limbed." Palkia added._

"_Accident-prone!" laughed Arceus._

"_Weak-minded!" hollered Palkia._

This continued until they reached the kitchen. There they quieted down and focus on what to eat. They had a wide variety, minus the food Mew picked out. They still were unaware of Mew's little midnight snack and of Mew's harmless prank…

Arceus found what he desired. A fantastically ripe Persim berry, guaranteed to halt confusion…something that haunted Arceus nearly every second of his everlasting-life. He used psychic energy to pull the berry from the pile. It was a little stuck, so he yanked harder, and harder…

Palkia felt there was something amiss. The mountain of food was teetering slightly, something that **never **happened. Not to mention the absence of his favorite berries combined with the bucket of sticky honey hanging so lightly above Arceus…

"_Wait…bucket of honey!?" Palkia realized. "ARCEUS! WATCH OUT!"_

But the prank was already set into motion. Arceus yanked the berry from the pile, causing it to topple over. The tip of the pile knocked out the honey and the bucket from its hanging. Honey poured on top of a startled Arceus, followed by the bucket landing on his head, finished with the mountain of food crashing on top of him. Palkia winced as the scene unfolded and fled the kitchen. An angry god Pokémon was something not to mess with.

There was an eerie that hung on the atmosphere of the newly-ruined kitchen. Some of the food shifted here and there, and then Arceus popped out of the pile, still with the bucket on his head. He couldn't see, but he didn't need to. He used his psychic influence to sense his way out of the kitchen and into the room where Mew slept. There he sat, stained with berry juices, waiting for it to wake up. It didn't take long, as the scent of mashed berries quickly roused Mew's still-hungry stomach. It yawned and shook its head, rubbing the crust from its big sapphire eyes. When its eyes focused, it yawned, "Good Morning!"

Then, Mew busted out in a fit of laughter. Arceus merely sat still, yet waiting for an explanation.

"_HA HA HA HA! Y-you look so…r-ridiculous!" Mew stammered from its laughing._

Arceus shook off the bucket, the honey still slowly dripping from its fur.

"_Mew…did YOU cause this?" Arceus asked nonchalantly._

"_Y-yes! I d-did it." Mew stuttered out, the laughter now reduced to the occasional giggle._

"_I see…well then, I must be off. Busy day down on the Pokémon world. Your trial will begin later this evening." stated Arceus._

"_Okey-dokey!" Mew replied. "See you later!"_

_Arceus turned, paused, then turned back and said, "Oh, and clean the heavenly toilets while I'm gone. All of them."_

"_Sure!" Mew chirped happily, glad the Arceus wasn't furious. "Where's my cleaning stuff?"_

Arceus teleported a toothbrush into Mew's extended paws.

"_There you go," Arceus smirked. "I expect all one thousand of them to be as clean as I was before my little accident. Have fun!"_

Arceus teleported without another word, leaving Mew to scrub those toilets.

"…_Dang! Well, when life hands you chores…you play games!"_

Mew threw down the toothbrush and stepped on it. It snapped in half under the pressure, leaving Mew to walk around.

"_Okay, so now what?"_

Mew's eyes searched and found something very intriguing. A portal to the Pokémon world. In fact, there were four. Each had a little sign above them that said:

Lave Verity

Lake Acuity

Lake Valor

Spear Pillar

* * *

Mew had never heard of these places before, and curiosity began to rise from its mind.

"_Hmm…I wonder where these portals lead to. Only one way to find out!" Mew said excitedly._

Mew jumped into the portal called Lake Verity, yelling out…

"_Fun, here I come!"_

_-----  
_

"_I'm so bored!"_

There was a cave located near the nice town of Twinleaf. That cave was inhabited by a certain pink-ish red lake spirit Pokémon known as the being of emotion. The Pokémon's name was Mesprit, and right now, the emotion it was feeling was boredom.

"_There's nothing to do!" It complained. "Arceus won't let me interact with humans, nor Pokémon. I can't go outside my cave unless a human finds me and no human is going to find me! None of the other legendaries visit me; they're either 'too busy' or 'think I'm not worth a trip'. Why doesn't anyone care to even talk to me? ANYONE!?"_

As if an answer to Mesprit's dilemma, Mew popped out of the Lake Verity portal and crashed right into Mesprit. Mew got up and dusted itself off.

"_Sorry for the unknown entrance. Hi, I'm Mew!" introduced Mew._

"_Mesprit. A pleasure." It replied._

"_So…" Mew asked. "What do you do? For fun, I mean?"_

_Mesprit laughed," Whatever a legendary wants, as long as it falls in Arceus's boring criteria."_

"_Wait…did you say legendary?!"_

_

* * *

----  
_

Please Review!


	3. Begin the first Trial!

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm afraid I'm contracting a small cold, so wish for me to get better, thank you. Anyways, here's chappie numero 3!

**----------**

"_You're a legendary!?"_

"_Yes. I am."_

"_Wow!" Mew exclaimed. "I thought legendaries were all big, giant, and powerful and stuff!"_

"_Well, I'm powerful at least." said Mesprit._

They both laughed at that statement.

"_So is this your home?" questioned Mew._

"_Not so much my home as is Arceus's timeout pin. I'm not allowed to leave this cave very often because of him." Mesprit complained._

"_So you know Arceus too?"_

"_Of course!" the Emotion Being claimed. "I spawned from him!"_

"_Wha…?"_

"_Never mind." Mesprit quickly covered. "Too complex. So, where did you come from?"_

"_I came from Kanto and traveled here for the trials." Mew explained._

"_Oh yeah! Dialga told me about that! Oh…that's you?" Mesprit giggled._

"_What do you mean 'oh, that's you?'" asked Mew with authority._

"_Well, Dialga told me that a pink shrimp was going to fail the first trial, which was a trial of strength."_

"_Oh really? What else did that guy say?" Mew inquired angrily._

_Mesprit laughed, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger! Never mind him; you better focus on that trial!"_

"_Only two things wrong…" Mew grumbled. "One, I don't even know what to do! And B, I have no clue how to get back so that I can clean all the toilets before Arceus gets back!"_

"_All those toilets? You have my sympathy…"_

They both laughed. Mew hadn't felt this happy in a long time, and Mesprit couldn't agree more.

"_No worries!" Mesprit said. "I'll clean those toilets for you, in the name of our new friendship."_

"_Really!?" Mew exclaimed happily." You can do that?!"_

"_Of course!" Mesprit bragged. "I'm a legendary!"_

Mesprit closed its eyes and focused intensely. Mesprit could feel the toilets being cleaned; The broken toothbrush was repaired and it speed scrubbed every last toilet. After the last one, Mesprit fell over.

"_Mesprit!" Mew cried out, rushing towards the fallen one. "Are you okay?"_

"_Evil…evil…" It mumbled._

"_Huh?"_

"_Evil…Arceus is so evil! Even with my powers, that was tedious, disgusting, and downright EVIL! Toothbrush!? C'mon!" Mesprit shouted playfully._

A moment of silence, then the two Pokémon roared in laughter. Tears started pouring out of their eyes as they couldn't stop laughing.

"_Thank you! Thank you so much!" thanked Mew ecstatically._

"_No problem. Just visit me, okay?" Mesprit said._

"_Okay! But I still…"_

Mesprit pointed towards the portal to which Mew had tumbled out of.

"_Oh…heh." Said Mew sheepishly._

As Mew walked towards the glowing portal, Mesprit called out to Mew.

"_Mew!" It said. "Remember this. Power is only power if you let it be. To harness it in any form, anything, will grant victory."_

_Mew didn't understand, but said, "Okay! Thanks again!"_

And with that, Mew hopped back into the portal.

**-------**

"_**See Arceus! They think they're the best because of a type advantage!"**_

"_**Liars! They freeze our people with their ice type moves! It takes weeks just to thaw them!"**_

"_**Those nasty grass type moves drain energy from our people! It's a wonder we could even defend at all!"**_

"_**Defend!? Your people…"**_

"_Enough!" roared Palkia. "Arceus has made his judgment!"_

Arceus walked between the feuding types of Pokémon and spoke loudly to both of them.

"_Pokémon of water and grass! Why must you fight? To solve your problems with violence…is trivial!"_

"_Umm, Arceus?" spoke Palkia._

_Arceus knocked him over with a Hyper Beam, "Quiet, I'm on a roll!"_

"_Anyway…" Arceus resumed, regaining his majestic composure. "Fighting is not the answer. The land has been divided as I see to be equal. No more, no less! To say the tribe of water has more space than the clan of grass would be going up against my word! I refuse to tolerate this nonsense any further! I had hoped you would be smart and mature enough to do this by yourself, but I guess force must be used. From now on, any reported violence to me will mean banishment of both types from this area."_

Arceus unleashed a Draco Meteor attack that destroyed a mountain, just to get his point across.

"_Am I clear?"_

"_**Crystal!"**_

"_**You won't hear any trouble from the water tribe."**_

"_**No trouble will brew in the grass clan either."**_

_Arceus smiled, "Good! Now…carry on!"_

Both types fled the scene, fearing what would happen if they didn't. The sun began to set, and Arceus had found the perfect opponent for Mew.

"_Palkia, fetch Azelf for me." He ordered._

"_Why?" Palkia asked, puzzled._

"_I have found the perfect opponent for Mew." smirked Arceus._

_**------**_____

"_Who are you?"_

"_The name is Azelf. I was sent here by ol' Palkia by Arceus's orders. Supposed to be fightin', or something."_

Mew faintly guessed this was a lake spirit, like its buddy Mesprit. But its head was a different shape, and was blue instead of pink. But it had the same two tails, and the same ruby planted on its head. Strange…this one was battered and bruised though, like it had been in a big fight, and was losing. Mew however sensed that this being was a strong one, one that is stubborn and unrelenting.

"_What happened to you?" asked Mew._

"_What, these ol' things?" said Azelf, pointing towards one of its blue-ish black blisters. "Naw, they ain't nothin'…just a few bumbs. I'm just fine!"_

Azelf laughed loudly and strongly, as if that would convince Mew that it was fine. This just further pushed Mew into thinking that something was wrong with Azelf.

"_Yeah…okay." Mew said skeptically. "Anyway, you're here for a fight?"_

Before Azelf could answer, Arceus grandly appeared into his heavenly home. As his eyes laid on Azelf and Mew, he started to grin rather creepily.

"_Well, you're fast." Arceus commented. "Mew, meet your opponent, or should I say, trial? Azelf! The Willpower Pokémon."_

_Mew looked taken aback, "YOU'RE my trial?!"_

_Azelf looked just as shocked, "This is my fight?! Pssh, This guy looks too easy."_

"_Hey!" Mew shouted, offended. "That was uncalled for!"_

Just then, Arceus noticed Azelf's injuries. He pulled the Pokémon into a corner before a fight already broke out.

"_Azelf, what happened to you?" whispered Arceus._

"_Just got into a scrap, that all." Azelf said nonchalantly. "Nothin' to worry about!"_

"_Are you sure?" Arceus said cautiously. "I don't want to send incapacitated legendary into the field of battle."_

"_Have you seen this guy?" scoffed Azelf. "He couldn't beat me in a million years!"_

"_Very well." Said Arceus._

They re-joined Mew.

"_The match will begin in one minute. Whoever faints first loses. If Azelf is to faint, Mew will have passed the Trial of Strength. Should Mew be the one to faint…there will be a heartbreaking funeral. You may use any moves that you've acquired in your life. There is no time limit. Good luck to both of you."_

"_I hope I don't lose. This guy looks tough." Mew thought nervously._

"_When I beat this guy, I wonder what I'll have for dinner?" boasted Azelf._

One minute later, Mew and Azelf were transported into an old gladiator stadium. The walls were old and crumbling, yet it had a powerful feel to it. Mew was at one side of the ground field, and Azelf was at the other.

"_Ready…" Arceus started. "Set…GO!"_

**------**

**Please Review! I Love Reviews!**


	4. First Trial: Trial of Strength

Chapter 4

"_Heh…too easy…"_

Meet Jeff, the slick and sly Sneasel. After conning his latest victim into giving up the rare Starf Berry, he walked down in the Viridian Forest while munching on his "well-earned" prize.

"_This place is a gold mine! The abundance of easy fooled Pikachu and bug type Pokémon make this place home for me. I never have to work and if they are not persuaded…"_

_Jeff extended his claws, "I can always beat the help out of them! HA HA HA HA!"_

Jeff continued to walk down the road, gloating for his own genius. He whistled rudely, laughed ostentatiously, and he scared the little bug Pokémon at first chance.

"_Oh…YES!" He hooted. "This is where I belong!"_

But upon approach of the exit of the forest, he spotted a large group of the Forest's inhabitants. Curiosity took hold as he strolled over to the assemblage.

"_Ey? What's going on over here?" Jeff questioned professionally._

_A young Caterpie wasn't having it, "Leave us alone Jeff. This is none of your concern."_

_Jeff scoffed, "EVERYTHING is my concern, little lady. Now tell me, what reason do you…"_

_He paused. He did not want to insult them…yet, "_locals _have for this gathering?"_

_An older Pikachu stepped out of the crowd and eyed Jeff warningly, "We discussing Mew, the one who is taking on the trials…"_

_Jeff held up his glistening left hand, "_Pu-lease! _I know well enough about this fool and his desperate attempts at achieving stardom!"_

_Someone from the crowd shouted, "But you just asked…"_

"_I know what I asked!" He snarled. He stopped to regain his composure, "Anyways, I heard that Mew was its given name. Tell me…what is its real name?"_

_The Pikachu from before rose his voice once more, "We do not know. In fact, that is what we are discussing. The true identity of this challenger."_

"_Oh really?" the Sneasel snickered. "What a waste of time! You idiots are of no worth to me now. But tell me, wherein you get this information on…this showcase, hmm?"_

_The young Caterpie was about to protest an outrage, but the Pikachu said, "Our source of information derives from the Sinnoh region. Go there if you want the facts."_

"_Maybe I will…" Jeff whispered, mainly to himself._

The two Pokémon eyed each other rather cautiously. The Pikachu did not want to start a fight, but it refused to back down. Jeff decided to let it go for now.

_The Pikachu pointed towards the dark vicinity, vacant of trees, "There's the exit…don't hit a branch on the way out."_

Jeff smiled, but said nothing. He merely walked out of the forest, wondering who this person is…and how **he **can get involved…

"_Oh man! This is crazy! How am I supposed to defeat a legendary Pokémon with the moves I know? Tackle, Confusion, Tail Whip, and Metronome aren't going to help me here! That Azelf is too much; it just keeps attacking. All of my moves have been deflected, absorbed, or just plain missed while I'm the local punching bag…taking all of its hits so far. The only reason I'm still conscious is because of a lucky Metronome that gave me Recover. But I can't take much more. How am I supposed to win?" Mew thought wildly, while hiding behind a semi-broken pillar. _

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Azelf gleefully taunted. It just LOVED to battle. "C'mon, I'll try to make it as painful as possible!"_

Mew gave an involuntary squeal of fear at the sound of these words, giving Azelf the location of Mew.

"_There you are!" Azelf shouted. It launched a Water Pulse attack that grazed Mew's small leg. The rest of the blast decimated the pillar._

At this point, Mew was scared senseless. Not only was the penalty of death on the line, but then there was pain beforehand.

"_Oh my Arceus, Oh my Arceus…what am I going to do!" It thought while running away from Azelf's Shadow Ball._

"_You can't run forever Mew!" Azelf laughed. It launched Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball, not even aiming for it anymore. It just wanted to see Mew dance. "I am too powerful to be defeated by you!"_

"_Power…where have I heard that before?" gasped Mew._

_Mesprit's message was recalled in Mew's head. __**"Power is only power if you let it be. To harness it in any form, anything, will grant victory."**_

"_That's it! I have to harness the power, even if it comes from my opponent."_

Azelf launched another Shadow Ball, but this time Mew caught it with its tail and threw it back at it. Azelf dodged while an enthusing grin stretched even wider on its face.

"_Things just got…interesting…"_

Azelf conjured up a Thunderbolt and directed it around with Psychic. Azelf made it seem as if the lighting was dancing in the air, controlled yet free.

"_Mew!" It called out. "You gotta learn how to fuse your moves together. This stream of electricity…it is elegant…yet fierce!"_

Azelf directed the Thunderbolt straight through the path to Mew. Mew however saw this coming and used its Confusion attack to slow it to a stop. Mew couldn't do all of those fancy moves like Azelf did, so it just aimed at Azelf and launched.

"_Aww…I feel like such a role model." Azelf snickered. _

Azelf created a water shield from Water Pulse and absorbed the electricity within it. Water began to charge with the power of the Thunderbolt and Azelf directed it back to Mew in the form of a wave.

Mew knew that it couldn't stop the wave, nor dodge it. So it had to rely on something else.

"_It's risky…but I have no choice!"_

Mew closed its eyes and began to use Metronome, swinging its tiny paws back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. The paws began to shine, but nothing happened yet as the wave approached.

"_C'mon, c'mon!" Mew begged._

Mew suddenly started running towards the water. It tried to stop, but couldn't.

"_Not Take Down! Anything but Take Down!" Mew cried out._

At last the wave of electricity slammed against Mew furry pink body. It suppressed the urge to scream in pain as it felt lighting course through its whole being. Finally the electricity discharged from the water, leaving only a slightly wet arena. Mew laid limp on the floor, its body ignoring the demands to get up.

The whole stadium was dead quiet. After a few minutes, still Mew showed no signs of getting up.

_Arceus sighed, "Well, it looks like Mew has fainted. So the winner is…"_

"_WAIT!"_

Mew slowly stood up, buckling every few seconds. Its eyes no longer so innocent, but determined. Azelf frowned at this defiance; it wasn't usual that a Pokémon like Mew could stay up through its signature move.

"_Okay, I've had enough! Nasty Plot!" Azelf shouted stridently._

Azelf focused to bring its attack power up, while Mew used this time to briefly rest and think of a plan.

"_Okay. Azelf is strong and only getting stronger. I have to think of a way to bounce back a move so powerful that Azelf will eat the dirt. But what? Hmm…I have an idea. But it's incredibly risky; so many things rely on chance. If it fails…I'm done for."_

Mew took a deep breath and used Metronome again. The move it got was Light Screen.

"_Yes, now time to place it here…and here…to there…"_

Mew placed several Light Screens all around Azelf's area. They were positioned perfectly and since Azelf just finished powering up, it didn't notice the current move.

"_Use that move…use Shadow Ball…" Mew hoped._

"_Time for my most powerful Shadow Ball yet!" Azelf chanted loudly._

"_Perfect!" Mew thought._

Azelf fired the ball at Mew. Once again, Mew caught it will its tail.

"_Not that move again." Azelf scoffed._

Mew just grinned. Then, Mew threw the ball into the air and tackled it to the first Light Screen, which bounced off another Light Screen.

"_What is this!" Azelf demanded._

The ball was then sliced in half by an angled Light Screen and those two balls were reflected off yet another Light Screen. The balls headed right towards Azelf, but Azelf merely dodged it and smirked.

"_Your little plan was a failure!" It sneered._

"_I don't think so!" Mew yelled back._

Azelf looked to see that the Shadow Balls were still heading towards it, so it moved again. And again…and again! The Light Screens were angled so that the move would never bounce out of Azelf's range.

Azelf, out of panic, tried to break the Light Screens…with more Shadow Balls. But these too joined the reflection game. Eventually, Azelf was pummeled by its own attack, and fell to the ground. It lied there, unmoving.

Silence captured the Stadium as Arceus stared in disbelief that Mew had just defeated a legendary Pokémon like that.

"…_Azelf looks like it has fainted…The winner is Mew! Mew has passed the First Trial: Trial of Strength!" Arceus decreed._

They vanished from the stadium and returned to the Heavenly Palace. Azelf lied on the golden floor, unconscious while Mew just smiled in relief.

"_What do you think of that Arceus? Not bad for a regular Pokémon, eh?" Mew commented._

"_Ah yes…well done Mew. I shall see you tomorrow morning to discuss your next trial. For now I shall attend to…uhh…Azelf's current condition." Arceus said._

Arceus teleported away from the Palace and took Azelf with it. Mew sat down in, thinking in wonder of its own brilliance. But then, a new thought struck it.

"_Umm…I STILL DON'T HAVE A ROOM!"_

"_The Pokémon of Johto are just as gullible as Kanto!"_

Jeff moseyed along a random route, eating another Starf Berry. It stopped and sat down while looking at the full moon.

"_I'll find that Mew…one way or another!"_

* * *

**Review PLZ!**


End file.
